<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Негритянский остров by Broiler747</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29846154">Негритянский остров</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broiler747/pseuds/Broiler747'>Broiler747</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miss Marple (TV), Десять негритят (1987)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Drama, F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:55:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,699</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29846154</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broiler747/pseuds/Broiler747</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Существуют преступники, которые избегают наказания, но расплата все равно настигает их. Кто как не мисс Марпл знает об этом.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Мисс Марпл/Мисс Клейторн</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Негритянский остров</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Странно вообразить, что когда-то почтенная старая дева была молода. Вязание, многочисленные племянники и рутина давно стерли ту девушку, которой была мисс Марпл. Ее аналитический ум никогда не знает пощады к сложным, запутанным делам, но появилось это, конечно же, не сразу. Многое приходит со временем… Как известно, мисс Марпл подозревает всех, если происходит убийство, независимо от статуса и положения в обществе. Сейчас она сдержанно кивает такому методу, но когда-то давно об этом даже не подозревала. Лишь старая связка писем, перевязанная тесемкой и затолканная в самый дальний угол комода, служит об этом напоминанием. Иногда, смеживая веки, мисс Марпл на секунду становится Джейн и вновь испытывает страшный дискомфорт, словно когда впервые услышала то, что сначала причинило страшную боль, а потом практически каждый день стало наталкивать на философские размышления. Имя этому случаю одно — Негритянский Остров. Она никогда там не бывала, лишь видела смазанную фотографию в газете, когда была в бесконечном отчаянии и с трудом понимала, что произошло нечто страшное.</p><p>У Джейн Марпл всегда было много подруг, спроси кого угодно. Она и сейчас отличается от других старушек, с утра до ночи занятых вязанием, тем, что у нее окажется по знакомому в каждом уголке света. Но всегда бывает так, что один единственный друг западет в память особенно, пускай на самом деле и окажется, что он был не тем, кем представлялся на самом деле. У ее близкого друга было имя Вера. То самое, что значилось в библейских историях, редкое и короткое, от того одно из любимых. Несмотря на все произошедшее — даже сейчас. С возрастом убывает из памяти все самое плохое, оставляя только свет, стирается жуткий оскал монстра, каким может стать любой человек, возвращая его первоначальный облик.</p><p>Обе они были даже слишком молоды, встретившись впервые, от того симпатия между ними возникла буквально после первого же разговора. Они доверяли друг другу и рассматривали искоса с нескрываемым восторгом. Джейн уже тогда поражала Веру своей наблюдательностью, та же славилась тем, что могла просчитывать некоторые детали до мелочей. Они дополняли друг друга, поэтому ни одну не удивило, когда их дружеские симпатии переросли в нечто большее. Мисс Марпл, если сильно сосредоточится, то может в деталях вспомнить повседневный костюм Веры, запах ее духов, глубокий взгляд, то как рассыпаются ее волосы, когда она расслаблена, и потонуть в этом на секунды. И она не будет единственной…</p><p>Джейн нисколечко не удивило, что такая девушка, как она, пошла работать няней, расстроило ее другое — у Веры появился ухажер, о котором она предпочитала не рассказывать. Вспоминая беснующуюся влюбленную девочку, которая не хотела делить свой объект обожания с кем-либо еще, мисс Марпл слегка усмехается, ведь Вера это заметила. То, что та ей сказала в доверительном разговоре, понимая, что может таким образом потерять важного для себя человека, ни расстроило Джейн, ни удивило: «Он просто сказочно богат. Мне надоела нищета Джейн», — после этого Вера сильно сжала ее руку. — «Между нами это ничего не изменит». Некоторые чувства тогда взыграли в юной мисс Марпл. Она, конечно же, слышала о браках по расчету, но никогда не думала, что кто-либо из ее друзей осмелится сыграть такое. Для нее это было в новинку, она не знала, как к этому относиться, особенно в таком деликатном случае как с мисс Клейторн, но та сама подсказала ей, состроив жалостливую мордашку, заверяя таким образом в том, что Джейн может верить ее словам. И она поверила, так как после этого последовал и поцелуй. Он запомнился ей более других, потому что Вера впервые так долго держала ее в объятиях, не желая их размыкать, не желая отпускать. Мисс Марпл сейчас делает вывод, что Вера готовилась к тому, чтобы заклеймить себя детоубийцей.</p><p>Джейн ни раз видела ее подопечного. Милый, маленький, светло улыбающийся ребенок, который любит свою мать и искренне обожает няню. Ничего не было странного в том, чтобы увидеть троих на дороге — няня, ее подруга и сам подопечный. Ничего не было странного в том, что этот ребенок никак не воспринимал того, как сплетены руки его няни и ее подруги. Он не знал того, что был обречен. Мисс Марпл тяжело вздыхает, когда видит его перед собой. Когда-то давно она говорила этой тени: «Если бы я знала, я бы уберегла тебя», теперь же она просто тихо произносит: «Бедный ребенок». Вера ничего не сказала ей. Ничего. Она играла свою роль до последнего: рыдала, ломала руки, причитала. Ей поверили все. И Джейн тоже, она практически ни на шаг не отходила от нее, изображая на людях неравнодушного друга, но уже тогда какая-то тяжесть сдавливала грудь. Подозрения, несмотря на фразу: «Я запретила ему плыть к той скале» и полный отчаяния взгляд, тревожили ее разум. Джейн отодвигала их куда подальше, просто дожидалась вечера и всякий раз чувствовала, как руки Веры буквально стискивают ее в плотное кольцо. Она с уверенностью умалишенного убеждала себя в том, что той просто невообразимо тяжело. Ухажер Веры, являющимся на самом деле старшим сводным братом утонувшему, где-то на следующей неделе женился на другой и принял наследство, забыв о той раз и навсегда. Даже не выслал открытки. Мисс Марпл и сейчас помнила, как побелели губы Веры на какие-то секунды, но, вновь взглянув на Джейн, та сказала то, что до сих пор время от времени туманило разум мисс Марпл: «Значит, я выбрала любовь». Это и было тем, что оставляло Веру как того человека, что она полюбила, а не монстра, каким она осталась в истории. По секундам она помнит, как на лице Веры сначала появилась слабая улыбка, а потом, как она медленно притянула Джейн к себе за плечи. В уголках у мисс Марпл все же собираются слезы к этому моменту. Она не винит себя в этом, просто это был, наверное, последний раз в ее жизни, когда говорила с кем-то о любви.</p><p>После этого долгое время они неразлучны. Встречаются практически каждый день, мастерски маскируя это под дружеские посиделки. Остаются друг у друга на ночь, как и раньше смотря друг другу в глаза и сплетая пальцы рук. С грустью мисс Марпл признает, что Вера была хорошей актрисой, она ни единым жестом не выдавала того, что раскаивалась в содеянном, поэтому Джейн ни о чем не догадывалась. Правда, Джейн стала замечать за ней какую-то особую то ли сдержанность, то ли сосредоточенность, видела, как ее взгляд порой был направлен куда-то вдаль («Вглубь души», — как потом говорит себе мисс Марпл), но она отказывалась верить своим подозрениям до последнего. Их отношения, несмотря на тайну, были обреченными, все же у двух молодых девушек есть некоторые обязательства перед обществом. Единение друг с другом портит неожиданное письмо от миссис Оуэн. Вот тут мисс Марпл берет профессиональное разочарование, ведь она никак не могла предположить, что это было послание убийцы. В первый момент, когда Веры не стало, она сжимала кулаки и, несмотря на все узнанные факты, желала ему гореть в аду. Сейчас же она с еще большим сожалением размышляет о том, что некоторые люди даже под маской справедливости, все равно совершают ужасные поступки. Убийца убийц все равно отвратителен, как бы ни были благородны его помыслы. </p><p>Прощаясь, они обещают друг другу в скором времени увидеться, никак не переживая за разлуку на год, ведь Джейн было необходимо тоже поправить свои дела. Последними словами Джейн к Вере были: «Ну как ты?», а та лишь тепло улыбнулась и оставила поцелуй в уголке ее губ. Не было ни толики тьмы в ее глазах. Неужели это было возможно? Джейн не чуяла опасности в этот миг, не думала, что случится. Мисс Марпл ничуть не оправдывает мисс Клейторн, но лишь на секунду задумываясь о том, какими были ее последние часы, заставляют ее сердце исходить кровью. Вера обещала ей писать, но единственное письмо, которое дошло до Джейн, было написано чужой рукой. В нем было всего несколько слов о том, что мисс Клейторн не стало, и кем приходится мисс Джей Марпл обнаруженной в петле. Несколько недель проходят для Джейн как в кошмаре, она не может сопоставлять факты, не узнавая своей подруги в журналистских и прочих расследованиях. Она ведет активную переписку со следователем, просто желая понять что и как. Детские считалочки надолго становятся тем, что заставляет кровь мисс Марпл стыть в жилах. Ей трудно смириться с доказательствами, мнениями экспертов, ведь наравне с Верой Клейторн среди погибших было еще девять человек. Она несколько раз порывается отправиться на место и вызнать все самостоятельно, но каждый раз останавливается в нерешительности. Впервые тогда Джейн, отметая свои чувства в сторону, начинает доверять своему внутреннему чутью: выпивает чего покрепче и внимательно изучает все данные, которые удалось выяснить полиции. Она не замечает никаких несоответствий и мирится с правдой, лишь с годами научившись отделять воспоминания о Вере от ее поступка. </p><p>Со временем складывается так, что Джейн начинает применять свой ум на поприще расследований, но всякий раз она мысленно возвращается к Негритянскому Острову, понимая, что всех преступников она никогда не обличит, ведь многие скрывают свои поступки и виртуозно уходят от правосудия, пользуясь пробелом в праве. Мисс Марпл словно бросает себе вызов каждый раз, твердо решая докопаться до правды и наказать виновного. Уже немного после этого трагического случая Джейн часто вспоминает Веру при общении с противоположным полом, становясь слишком неприступной для каких-либо семейных отношений, думая о желании той выйти замуж за богатого наследника. Когда торжествует справедливость при каждом раскрытом ей деле, она тоже вспоминает Веру и не знает, к каким чувствам склоняться, ведь одна из самых хитрых убийц была всегда у нее под боком. Мисс Марпл с тихим вздохом признает, что она просто делает то, что велит ей совесть. То, что у нее лучше всего получается. Она собирает малые крупицы знания о делах другого до того момента, пока истинное зло проявит себя во всей красе. Но, может быть, не будь никогда в ее жизни Веры, жизнь сложилась бы по-иному?</p><p>Мисс Марпл называет Веру убийцей, которого она упустила. Единственным убийцей, которого расплата настигла жестокая расплата. Единственным убийцей, которого она и сейчас искренне жалеет, несмотря на все доводы разума. Единственным убийцей, которого она любила. </p><p>Случай на Негритянском Острове давно всеми забыт, его вспоминают только местные рыбаки. Мисс Марпл же он и по сей день заставляет держать глаза раскрытыми. Она много раз размышляла над личностью судьи Уоргрейва и его посланием, часто думая над тем, был ли этот человек в своем уме. Так или иначе, для нее нет невиновных среди подозреваемых, пока не доказано обратное. И она тщательно прилагает все силы, чтобы в итоге узнать истину, чтобы ни один судья не вынес несправедливый приговор. Отчасти — ради того, чтобы позволить помнить Веру такой, какой она ее хотела видеть. И какой, наверное, она хотела быть сама.</p><p>Негритянский Остров со своим холодным, жестоким морем, оставил самый грубый след в душе мисс Марпл. И болит время от времени он и по сей день.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>